


Break Ups and Storm Clouds

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mild Angst, NSFW, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking comfort on a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clouds Rolling in

She stared at her friend with no small amount of shock over what he had said.

'We broke up.'

Such a simple statement, yet it only seemed to break him down further as he stood on her porch that night, his shoulders hunched with pain.

She shook herself from her shock and quickly unlocked the screen door, pulling him into her arms with a small coo of sympathy. Even as she shifted them towards her bedroom, she couldn't overcome the shock. They had been so happy together. So loving and sweet, and teasing, the way a good couple should be.

She tsked softly and sat him down on the couch, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture as her hand curled around his and squeezed softly.

She had no idea how long they sat there, one offering pain and the other offering comfort, but somehow they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Her eyes snapped open to complete darkness, five seconds before her bedroom was illuminated with lightning and the heavy roll of thunder.

She shuddered and closed her eyes once more, already feeling the lust slowly seeping into her body, making her nipples perk with every flash of lightning and her insides clench with every boom of thunder. It was always like this. She had been a keraunophiliac for as long as she could remember, aroused by heavy storms that would usually leave her aching or sated, depending on how strong the storm was. Sighing softly, she lifted and stretched her body, noticing that he was also awake, looking up at her window, where the rain ran in steady streams across the glass.

Later she would blame the storm, or the achingly heartbroken expression on his face. Maybe she would blame the next boom of thunder that sent vibrations running from the floor to her suddenly slick cunt. But she found herself sliding between his legs, her hands gently running over his thighs.

She felt and saw him stiffen in surprise, aided by the next bolt of lightning, but he didn't stop her. She assumed shock kept him frozen in his seat. Tugging at his belt before he could stop her, she made quick work of his pants, sliding them down his legs before he could so much as sneeze.

It was then that she felt him moving, one hand flying to grip her shoulder. She stiffened her spine, determined to fight for it, but he hesitated, his hand quivering as if he was unsure whether to push her away or pull her closer. She didn't give him the choice. Instead she yanked his underwear down to join his pants and slurped his still soft cock down her throat.

The next clap of thunder drowned out his strangled yelp but she heard it none the less, filled with confusion at what was happening and why she was doing this.

Ignoring him, she gently and slowly began a pull and release motion, a massaging feeling that she achieved by smoothing her tongue up and down the shaft of his dick.

She felt him gasp, his chest expanding under her hands as his cock twitched in her mouth. Encouraged, she continued, her tongue swirling over the head and tickling the spot just above his balls until he was hot and throbbing in her mouth.

She wasted no time, her tongue flicking quickly over the head before dragging down the hard length to the base, where she placed a few simple, yet erotic, kisses. She then dragged her tongue slowly up, up, up, until it met the flushed head, where she circled and licked without a care in the world.

He groaned a little bit as she continued to lick him, her tongue running up one side, over the head, and down the other, causing his hips to slightly buck up against her mouth. And, since she was never one to disobey during this particular act, she opened her mouth and sucked him in forcefully.

She couldn't take him very far, only five inches or so, but the rest she wrapped her hand around and jerked in time with the constant movement of her head, which was bobbing up and down happily in his lap.

There were noises. Small noises. Loud noises. Mostly loud, slurping noises as she thoroughly enjoyed the head of his dick pushing continuously against the back of her throat, occasionally making her gag, but welcome and familiar none the less.

Her hand tightened around the bottom of his length and massaged up and down in slow movements that contrasted with her rapidly moving mouth in a way that she knew would make him confused but no less aroused.

His hands, which had been so unsure before, now found purchase in her hair, grabbing a nice fistful and using it to guide her up and down his now saliva coated cock.

She groaned softly, the sound drowned out by the storm and his own heavy panting. He was slowly coming close to the edge. Now instead of letting her lead, he was using her, fucking her mouth and hand shallowly as she tightened her mouth and used her tongue to press insistently against the underside of his dick.

He shuddered and the hand tightened, silently begging her not to move from that spot. She obliged, her tongue moving and licking in slow, lazy circles as her hand continued to work up and down, his cock pulsing and leaking precum onto her tongue.

Her own arousal was peaking new heights as the heady combination of storm and sex sent her pulse skyrocketing and her legs quivering. It had never been like this when she was alone. And she'd never had the chance to try sexual things during a big storm. But right here, right now, with a dick sliding across her tongue, she promised to try more often.

He was moving again, slowly this time, working and flexing his hips with small moans of lust as he pushed and pulled, massaging the underside of his length against her tongue in slow, tantalizing movements. She knew he was enjoying this, could tell by the way he gripped her hair, but just then a thought occurred to her and she just couldn't resist trying it out.

Her free hand, which had just been resting against his thigh until that moment, now massaged the skin there, slowly working its way up.

He gasped and his hips bucked, but she didn't stop, actually digging her nails into the skin of his inner thigh. A loud hiss and a throbbing cock against her tongue was the outcome, so apparently she was headed in the right direction.

She groaned around him, sending vibrations up the shaft, and did it again, this time lightly dragging her nails across his skin and causing a loud moan of pleasure to be drowned put by a crack of thunder. She didn't care really, knowing she could get that same sound again if she scrapped her nails across his skin just so.

He growled and tugged on her hair once more, begging and ordering her to stop teasing and make him cum.

A few hours ago, she never dreamed she would be doing this. Sucking one of her best friend's dicks not even two hours after he had broken up with his girlfriend. But even as her rational side made this known, her more lustful side was screaming at her to swallow his cum like it was the last thing she would ever taste. And as usual, the lustful side won.

She renewed her task with vigor, sucking and licking rapidly as her hand stroked up and down from base to head, rapidly, wanting that taste on her tongue.

"'M gonna cum soon," he gasped suddenly, the first words spoken since she had opened the door earlier that night. "C-can I-?"

She understood his question, as broken as it was, and answered with a loud moan that he was sure to have heard over the storm and a few forceful sucks.

He groaned once more, almost there. And at the last second, she reached around and raked her nails down the length of his back.

He cried out and his hips bucked hard, one last time as he filled her mouth with shot after shot of hot, salty cum that she swallowed down eagerly with a small moan of gratitude.

For a moment, there was only silence, save for his harsh breathing and her soft sucking sounds as she thoroughly cleaned off his now limp cock. Even now she wanted to suck him into her mouth again. Taste more of that delicious cum. But a small shudder and a weak pull at her hair saved him and she sighed, giving his length one more kiss before sitting back on her knees.

After she pulled away and straightened his clothes, she looked up into his face, noticing an almost peaceful look in his eyes now that matched the ending storm and the slowly dawning sun.

"Thank you..."

It wouldn't last, she knew, but for now, it was enough to send him drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Raindrops Falling

He gasped and gripped her hair tighter, pushing his hips toward her mouth slowly and firmly as she sucked him down her throat.

This was the second time he had let her do this, sucking him sweet and slow as he shuddered beneath her. This was the second time she had let herself do this. Since he and his girlfriend had broken up that stormy night.

* * *

 

He was on her doorstep once more when she had opened the door, a few weeks later, looking haunted and small. Had begged her.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do this but every time I close me eyes, it's there, and it hurts..." She had winced at the rough tone of his voice and the bags under his eyes, indicating tears and sleepless nights.

"T-that night was the only peace I've known, the only real sleep I had in weeks," he went on hurriedly, as if afraid she would turn him away. "P-please..."

She smiled softly and held out her hand silently, even as her heart throbbed painfully at his heartache.

* * *

 

And now here she was again, on her knees in front of him, sucking and licking in ways only she knew how.

"T-there again..." he gasped softly, tilting his hips slightly. "Lick there again, please..."

She was only too willing to give in to his demands, licking and rubbing at the spot just below the head of his cock, laving her tongue over the small spot with a moan of pleasure when he shuddered beneath her.

She wasn't fully clothed this time, having answered the door in shorts and a bra, and now she reached back to unhook it, letting it slide down her arms before she tossed it to the floor.

"W-what are you-?" He whimpered, only to gasped loudly when she pressed her bare skin against the base of his dick. "Oh, FUCK-!"

She laughed softly around her mouthful and pulled him down a little more, effectively wrapping her breasts around his length and moving up and down slowly as she tongued the slit softly.

He swore again, loudly, but she ignored him, instead using her hands to squeeze her breasts even more tightly together as he thrust his hips helplessly, which caused him to fuck the tightened space as she sucked and licked the head of his cock.

"Damn, that feels good," he groaned, his hands pushing even farther into her hair and gripping tightly as she sucked.

A small moan from her in confirmation and she pushed down farther, sucking more of him into her mouth as her breasts massaged the bottom half and his balls as well, causing a small squirt of pre-cum to shoot onto her tongue, which she swallowed eagerly.

"Y-you really get off on this don't you?" He asked breathlessly, looking down into her dialated, lust filled eyes. At that moment she couldn't answer, but a small wink and a hard suck let him know he was more than right.

He was practically drowning in pleasure, feeling the grip that not only her mouth had on his cock, but that her breasts had on it as well. She was big up top, and combined with hee squeezing and the saliva she had coating him, it felt like fucking perfection. She couldn't take him that deep, but he honestly couldn't give a shit. Not when her mouth was so fucking addictive. But it wasn't just her mouth. It was the way she did what she did eagerly, loving what she was doing, the taste, the feeling, the fact that she adored sucking a dick, no matter what size or shape, that got him.

It was also her eyes. Looking up at him, eager, needy, begging for a thick load in her mouth. He shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, his hips pushing faster as he panted heavily. "Fuck, don't look at me like that..."

At his words, she pulled up with a lewd sounding pop, causing him to jerk and groan loudly as she licked her lips. "I'm not looking at you like anything," she replied, licking around the head.

"You are," he protested, his cock throbbing against the smooth velvet of her skin. "You're looking at me so eagerly, like you're just begging me to cum down your throat..."

"But that is what I'm doing," she mumbled, wrapping her lips around him and giving a few harsh sucks that had him arching up from the couch with a loud moan. "Can't you tell how much I want your cum? How much I want you to fill my mouth and my throat with it, and then do it all over again?"

"Stop fucking talking like that," he groaned loudly, pushing his hips up and blocking her next words with his cock, fucking her mouth in short, hard thrusts.

She just moaned even louder, letting him as one of her hands reached under to stroke his balls softly with smooth hands.

He gasped, not even realizing what was happening as his cock jerked and twitched in her mouth, pulsing hot, thick strands of liquid onto her tongue, which she swallowed eagerly with a loud moan as she continued to stare up at him.

He thought she would stop after that, but she kept going, making his orgasm last and last with every move of her tongue as he jerked and tried to push her away desperately. "S-stop...!"

She continued, her nails raking gently down his thighs and causing a small bit of cum to burst from him again, which she swallowed down as well. "Fuck, please stop!"

Finally, fucking finally, she pulled away, causing his tensed and arched body to slump against the couch, heaving roughly. Grinning slightly, she wiped away her mouth and straightened his clothes, all while he drifted in and out of sleep.

"Night."


End file.
